SpiderBoy
by Ghosty464
Summary: Filled with Vengence ,a young boy named Lance has witnessed the death of SpiderMan now its his turn to stop New Yorks foes as....SPIDERBOY!
1. The Amazing SpiderBoy Part 1

Spider-boy

Chapter 1: The Amazing Spider-Boy Part 1

The City Of New York is one of the most fascinating places in the world, with great places to go and evil thugs that threaten the people of New York. But when there are thugs, there are heroes and there's one hero of New York that is known world-wide, his name is SPIDER-MAN! Spider-man sat on top of a big tower with his mask on and a sand which in his hand.

" man, what a great view, if only m.j could see this, m.j and me sitting her watching the sunset, now that would be romantic but I wonder what she will say when I give her this"

then spider-man grabbed a ring out of a pocket in his costume, it was a gold wedding ring with a massive diamond in the middle of it. All of a sudden , spider-man's spider sense started buzzing so he quickly put the ring back in his pocket and put on his masked and free falled off the building and web slinged of to the problem.

A Muscular bald man in an alley way had a knife to an elderly woman with her grandson sitting on the ground with a red bruise on the side of his face like he had been punched to the ground by the mysterious bald thug.

"Grandma!! Don't hurt my grandma please I'll do anything!!"

pleaded the young boy who was nearly in tears.

"How about you shut up kid before I cut you into tiny pieces as well, now where was I oh yes, just give me the damn money lady and then I won't have to hurt you!"

the bald thug demanded.

"I can't I need that money for lance, I'm sorry"

the elderly lady said.

" fine then I guess I will have to cut you up then take your money ha-ha!!"

the thug then lifted the knife up high ready to strike at the lady , and all of a sudden a webbing pieced the knife and pulled the knife out of the thugs hand.

"What the hell, who the heck did that,"

the thug demanded.

"I guess that would be me baldilocks"

then the thug looked up and standing on the edge of the building was Spider-man standing there with the knife in his hand.

"Oh it's Spider-man well what are you gunna do, stab me with my own knife?"

said the thug.

"Umm nahh I think I will use my own weapons which are basically my fists and my webbing"

Spider-man jumped off the building and landed on the ground facing the thug.

"listen lady, I think it would be best if you and your grandson get out of her, its far too dangerous"

said Spider-Man.

"Ha-Ha-Ha I don't think so, you seriously thought I only had a knife how careless of you Spiderman"

said the thug who had pulled out a gun and was aiming it at the elderly woman and then he pulled the trigger and shot the old lady in the rib

"ARGHHH!!!!"

yelled the elderly woman.

"GRANDMA!! NOOOOO!!!"

yelled the young boy named lance who was drowning in his own tears.

"Dammit, KID GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!"

yelled Spider-man. Spider-man then tried to used his webbing to stop the thug from damaging anyone but the bald thug quickly picked up a garbage bin and threw it at Spider-man which deflected the webbing. Spider-man grabbed Lance and started to run down the long dark deserted alleyway when it began to pour down rain but sadly , the thug was chasing them with a gun in his hand.

" EAT THIS SPIDER-MAN!!"

yelled the thug. As the thug was aimi9ng the gun at Spider-man , Lance was looking back at the thug who had just pulled the trigger.

" SPIDER-MAN!!!!!!!!!!"

yelled Lance. Before Spider-Man's spider sense warned him in time , it was to late , Spider-Man was shot.

"ARGHHHHH!!"

yelled Spider-man as he fell to the ground painfully while the thug made his getaway. Spider-Man laid there barely alive as the rain started pouring down heavily. "Are you alright kid?"

said Spider-Man in a shallow voice.

"Yer I'm fine but u your……"

Before Lance could finish he's sentence Spider-Man butted in.

"In pain? I kinda noticed that hehe"

said Spider-Man trying to spread some laughter into the problem which made Lance giggle a bit.

"Listen kid , I need you to do something for me there is a good chance I'm not gunna see tomorrow so I want you to past on my legacy".

"WHAT!! I can't Spider-Man , I'm just a teenager and I'm scared of everything , I'm nothing but a scared littler nerd".

"Yer well so was I kid and look how I turned out , a hero".

Lance gazed at Spider-Man with a surprised look.

"No way"

"It's true and cough cough you need to make That hero never Die"

said Spiderman in a low rough voice.

"But I don't have Spider powers like you do"

"give me your arm kid"

"What for"

"if I bit you , then I may be able to cough pass on my genetics"

Lance folded up his sleeves and put his wrist in front of Spider-Man and then Spider-Man bit him

"ARGHHHHHH" yelled Lance

" Now listen kid , you have to use your power wisely , and never ever forget with great power cough cough comes great cough responsiblty"

And slowly Lance slowly took off the mask to reveal that who ever Spider-Man was (Peter Parker) he was now dead.

"NOOOOO , SPIDER-MAN YOU CAN'T DIE!!"

yelled Lance who was crying.

Lance got up with an evil revengeful look upon his face as he started to walk down the alley way to find the bald headed thug.

"He killed my Grandma , he killed Spider-man and I could've saved them , if only I was strong DAMMIT!!!"

Yelled lance in an angry tone.

The bold headed thug was going through the elderly womens purse and was surprised to see how much money she had.

"Wow this lady was loaded haha to bad its all mine now"

Said the bold headed thug

" That money does not belong to you"

Said a mysterous figure in the darkness.

The thug turned around in surprise to see Lance standing with an angry look upon his face.

" Oh its only you , ha I thought you would be running like a baby right now but I guess you want to join your friends now huh?"

Said the thug with an evil grinn.

Lance started walking towards the thug without taking his eyes of him and his fist getting ready to strike.

"Oh what are gunna do hit me well then go ahead punk and I'll blow your brains ou……"

Before the thug could finish his threat , Lance had already punched him in the gut and then web-shot him where he landed all the way at the end of the alley.

"Wh-What the hell are you?"

"I'm the guy who is gunna kick your butt"

Said Lance who grow an evil smirk upon the frighten thug.

The police were inspected the area where they noticed something unusual , they got out of the car and looked up to see the thug badly bruised hanging on a lightpost by webbing.

Lance was walking with his Grandma and Spiderman on his shoulders where he was putting them in front of the police station so they can get a proper burial but before he could live , a police man came behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hold it right there kid and don't even think about trying to escape!" said the cop.

Lance turned around to see three police man there with there guns aimed at him. Lance loudly did one thing.

"Gasp".


	2. The Amazing SpiderBoy Part 2

SPIDER-BOY

Chapter 2: The Amazing Spider-Boy Part 2

Lance stood in his jail ceil with anger and sorrow because of the death of his Grandma and Spider-man. An officer approached Lance with a deadly look upon his face.

"Ok kid before I ask you for your details, its best for you to know that you are gunna be on account for murder of 72 year old Michelle Gardner and Spider-Man understood?" said the muscular police man.

"I DIDN'T KILL THEM FOR GOD SAKE!! SHE'S MY GRANDMA!!!!"

Yelled Lance in a angry tone

"Sorry kid but you're the only suspect we could find so you're on your own" said the police man

Lance stood there in shock thinking it was all over but he knew that he had to follow on with Spider-Man's legacy.

The police man came back with a pen and a paper so he could get Lance's details only to discovered that ceil window's had been bent and smashed and Lance was no where to be seen.

"Oh my god….WE HAVE A CODE RED A CODE RED!!!" yelled the police man to his allies.

Lance was running down a dark alley way to the house where he and his Grandma lived. Once he got to the house, he sat down in misery to try and catch his breath after running a long way. He got up to have a look outside just in case if there was any police man coming this way but all he could see where a couple of patrol cars.

"What am I gunna do?" Lance said talking to himself.

Lance knew there was only one thing to do, he must follow on Spider-Man's legacy and use his new power for the goodness of New York and remembered Spider-Mans last words: With great power must come great responsibility.

Lance started to design a costume that would be similar to Spider-Man's except he didn't have a full mask; half of the mask was cut f because Lance couldn't breathe in it and had a "SB" in the middle where it was blending in with the spider on the costume.

Lance stood on the edge of a building looking down thinking how to web-sling.

"Ok so how exactly would Spider-Man do it, mmm…."

Spider-Boy put his arm out and put his fingers in a weird style hoping that web would come out , none came out.

"Oh man this is gunna take a while"

Spider-Boy tried several different weird finger styles for 2 hours straight with none of them slinging a shred of webbing.

"Uh-Uh-Uh man Uh-Uh how did Spider-Man do this Uh"

Spider-Boy looked at his fingers to see where the webbing actually comes out of and thought that that finger should be facing where wants it to go , Spider-Boy tried many different styles again until one finally worked. Spider-Boy carefully aimed his fingers at a tall building and quickly moved his hand up and back which a long strong webbing that attached itself to the building and before he knew it , Spider-Boy was Born.

Upon a tall building with the words "OSCORP" in the middle of it, lived an evil man who stood there looking through a window to see what was happening in New York. In the shadows, all that could be seen was an evil smirk that came upon his face.

"It is nearly time, to unleash the Goblin hahahahaha" said the mysterious evil man as he was laughing.

"Spider-Man won't be able to stop me once the formula is completed"

Lance was walking down the street with his costume underneath his clothes and his mask in his pocket.

"Man this is gunna be so cool ha-ha, Ladies and Gentleman, the one the only….." Said Lance in a happy mood before someone interrupted him.

"Lance Gardner what a surprise" said a brown haired skinny women who looked to be the same age as Lance.

"Oh Lizzie hi, I was just…"

"Talking to yourself, I can see that" said Lizzie with a smirk on her face.

"He. He" giggled Lance shyly.

"So what have you been up to? Are you gunna apply to go to a school or wat?"

"Umm yeah I've been thinking about it but with my grandma dying and all"

"Oh yeah I'm sorry, that must have been pretty scary"

"Yeah it was"

"Well if you ever need to talk then come by the shelter and we can have lunch or something"

"Ok I will"

"Well I've got to go bye"

"Bye"

Lizzie walking away with a couple of boxes and was headed to the shelter. Lance smirked and gazed as she walked away.

Norman Osborn was the owner and founder of OSCORP industries which had become famous around the world.

"It's nearly time" said Norman in an evil shallow voice.

He got up from his sit and went over to a bookcase where he pulled out a book which made all the books slide across where there was a hidden door. Norman walked through the door and down the long stairs where at the bottom was a secret lad with scientist's working on a mysterious green substance.

"How long till it's completed?"

"I would say another 24 hours sir" said the scientist who was in charge.

"It better be for your sake" said Norman in a threatening tone.

"Y-Yes sir" said the scientist in a scared voice

Norman went and looked at the mysterious green substance and started talking to himself.

"And when this is completed, the world will know that NO ONE messes with Norman Osborn and lives to tell about it hahahaha"

Lance walked into the shelter and went straight to the front desk to see a guy sitting there listening to loud music.

"Hey Carl, is Lizzie here?"

Carl didn't hear him because his music was too loud. Lance grabbed the earphones and took them off Carl's ears.

"What the…Ohhh Lance my boy how are you?"

"I'm great thanks Carl, Is Lizzie here?"

"Yeah she's in the back but listen man; I heard what happened with your grandma and Spider-Man if you need anything…"

"Thanks man but its ok, the guy got what he deserve anyway I'm gunna go see Lizzie?"

"Ok then"

Lance walked through a door which led to the back room where Lizzie was putting away some boxes and then she noticed Lance.

"Oh Lance just in time, I just finished "said Lizzie with a smile

"Great do you need me to do anything?"

"Yeah, how about you take me out to lunch"

"Yeah ok let's go then"

As Lance and Lizzie was just about to leave, they heard a big bang out front and everyone screaming

"What was that?"

"I don't know lets have a look"

Lance and Lizzie poked there heads around the turner to see smoke every where and people on the ground. The smoke started to clear as an evil laugh could be heard and a shadow figure amongst the smoke started to appear. It was a muscular green figure with a demon type of face and two horns on his forehead.

"How pathetic and to think I thought should test my power with the pathetic losers in this dumb hahaha" said the green figure in an evil voice.

"Oh my god what should we do" said Lizzie who was hiding in the back room.

"You should climb through the window and go to get help"

"What about you?"

"I'm gunna stay and try to get Carl and the other people to safety at least until the cops get here"

"Are you sure"

"Oh I'm positive" said Lance with a smirk

Lizzie climbed through the window and ran to get help while Lance started changing into his costume.

The green figure was beating every person who was in the shelter including Carl who was the only one trying to fight back but nothing was working.

"You stupid bug, you can't hurt me with those puny little arms ha-ha" said the evil green figure.

"Huh-Uh what the hell are you" said Carl who was Axiousted

"I guess you can call me…..The Green Goblin Hahahahaha!!!!!"

"Well I guess you kinda look like a goblin but I say more of a…bunny" said Spider-Boy who was standing on top of a table trying to lightning the mood.

"Oh great it's Spider….what a minute your not Spider-Man!!"

"I know Spider-Man has officially ended his career, so introducing to you Spider….."  
Before Spider-Boy could finish he's sentence, the Green Goblin punched rock hard in the chest which sent Spider-Boy flying to a hard wall.

"Boy….ok now that's cheating pal but anyway that really really hurt"

"Hehe it was supposed to now are you just gunna talk or am I gunna kill you some other time?"

"Well I don't mind talking but I guess" Before Spider-Boy could finish his sentence; the green goblin punched him in the chest once again.

"Ow ow ow, ok now u have pushed the line buddy"

"Then come and get me you insect"

Spider-Boy ran as fast as he could around the green goblin so he could jump kick the goblin in the ribs but the green goblin jumped up and landed on Spider-Boy's head. The Green Goblin picked him up with his hand and chucked him out the window. Spider-Boy jumped up and used his webbing to try and hold him for a second so he can get a good hit into the green goblin but as Spider-Boy was running up to the goblin, he broke free and punched Spider-Boy directly in the face which made Spider-Boy go through the broken window and hit a brick wall across the street from the shelter. Spider-Boy got back up with his lip bleeding and scratches and bruises all over him.

"Man this isn't huh-uh easy, how am I meant to defeat a monster that is double my damn size!!" said Lance in an angry yet puffed voice.

The Green Goblin jumped through the window and ran as fast as possible over to Spider-Boy before he could react and slammed his face into the brick wall with his hand on fire.

"Hahahaha this is too easy, what's wrong are you going to cry?"

"Yeah huh-uh anyone would after seeing your face"

The Green Goblin got fired up and started punching Spider-Boy continually in the face until he let go and Spider-Boy fell to the ground.

"Pathetic hmm listen up kid , you beater prepare yourself because next time we meet I'm seriously going to kill you"

"What?? Your not huh-uh gunna kill me?"

"I prefer for my opponents to actually fight back before I kill them"

The Grenn Goblin then started to run away before he jumped onto a building and then another to get to his hideout.Spider-Boy tried to go to sleep but then he heard the police cars and fire trucks on there way so he got up and swung away.

"He was a giant green demon with horns on his forehead and an evil demon voice" said Lizzie who was talking to a cop about the accident.

"uh huh I see and was the tooth fairy the hero?"

Said the cop jokeinly.

"no I'm serious"

As they were talking , Spider-Boy was on a building looking at the accident.

"How could I let this happen , people got hurt because of me , DAMMIT I'm going to train so I can defeat that monster not as Lance but as…..Spider-Boy!!!!


	3. Teacher

Spider-Boy

Chapter 3: Teacher

At Oscorp on the highest floor stood Norman Osborn who was secretly known as The Green Goblin was sitting on his wide chair in his office where he's female secretary who knows about The Green Goblin walks in.

"Sir, do you think it was wise to let this…Spider-Boy live?"

"He wasn't strong enough my dear, when he is stronger than I shall finish off my little insect"

"Very well sir but he could become a problem like Spider-Man did"

"Yes but Spider-Man was a man, Spider-Boy is nothing but a …..Boy"

"Well said sir, here is the documents with everything about the Green Formula"

"Thank you my dear, Thank very much" said Norman with a smirk on his face.

Lance was sitting at his table in his kitchen having his breakfast with the marks on his body still there from his encounter with the dreaded Green Goblin.

"Man what am I gunna do, I need to train before I fight the Green Goblin again but how?" asked Lance who was talking to himself.

All of a sudden Lance's doorbell rang and Lance went to answer the door. Standing in front of him was a tall red haired lady who looked to be in college.

"Hi are you Lance?"

"Umm yeah, yeah I am"  
"Great so how are doing as Spider-Boy"

Lance then said to himself.

"Oh boy this isn't going to be good"

Lance let the women into his house and made her a coffee while they talked.

"So like who are you?"

"I'm Mary Jane Watson but people like to call me M.J"

"Ok well it's nice to meet you M.J but how do you know I'm Spider-Boy?"

"Well I guess you should know that I'm Spider-Mans stunning wife"

"Oh ok then but that doesn't really answer my question"

"Ok Ok well I was hunting this guy who I thought killed Spider-Man and it led me to an alleyway where I saw a girl running and screaming saying that there was a monster in the shelter so I went to check it out and when I looked into a window, I saw you getting changed into Spider-Boy"

"Oh ok well that makes sense but what are you doing here?"

"To warn you that the Green Goblin is a dangerous monster and you are the only one to stop him" said M.J in a scary tone.

"Ok now I have to train twice as hard"

"Train? Are do you have to train?"

"Because I'm not as strong as him right now I need like a trainer or something

"Well I could train, I trained Spider-Man a bit so I guess I could train you"  
"What would you know about training lady?"

"More than you do obviously"

"Fine you can train me I guess but how hard could it be?"

M.J and Lance went to M.J's house where she had training equipment set up throughout her house.

"Ok so you do no a thing or to about training but it doesn't mean you know how to use this stuff"

"Oh really? Then how about you come over here to test out my combo test dummy"

"Ok I don't know wat that is but I'll give it a try, how hard could it be?"

M.J got out a human like dummy with only the top half of the human body and with two oversized fists, also has wires hanging out of it from the back.

"Ok what the hell is that?"

"Give it a punch and you'll find out hotshot"

Lance gave it a punch and automatically, the dummy dodge the punch and gave Lance a steamy punch in the face where he fell over.

"What the…? Did that thing just hit me?"

"Did you feel a punch?"

"Yeah a painful one"

"Then I'm guessing it did" Said M.J giggly

"Me and Peter designed it ourselves; it was designed to train Peter's agility and instincts but he never used it to much because he always that he was pretty damn good….Hey! Wait a minute, he reminds me of you! Ha-ha" Said M.J who was laughing

"Oh yeah very funny, your lucky you are a girl or I would of…"

"What ever shrimp, just tell me when you can't get hit by the combo test dummy then we will move on"

M.J walked out of the room.

"Pfft, she thinks she's so damn good well I'll show her" said Lance who was talking to himself.

2 days later and Lance has been training to try and overcome the combo test dummy but for some reason, everytime Lance throws a punch at the dummy, it dodges the punch and swings a combo punch.

"Uh-Huh man this isn't what I thought it was gunna be like Uh-Huh" said Lance who was sweating and tired. Then all of a sudden M.J walks in.

"Well how's your training going kid?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I think I have nearly mastered it? Said Lance who was obviously lieing.

"Ok ten show me now"

"Ok I will"

Lance started sprinting up to the dummy then he jumped and went behind the dummy then through a punch but sadly , the dummy ducked and headed butted Lance in the chin and also through a punch at him which landed in the middle of his face.

"Yeah it looks like you are nearly finished"

"Ok so I'm having some trouble so what, ill get how to win sooner or later"

"How about I just teach you how to do it"

"Oh you think you know how to do it then go right ahead and do it"

"Ok first I need you to relax your body and close your eyes for me" said M.J as Lance relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Now picture nothing but the dummy"

Lance pictured the dummy in his mind and with a pitch black background.

"Ok now all you have to do is slowly run up to the dummy with your body relaxed and eyes closed"

Lance slowly started to run up to the dummy with his body relaxed and his eyes closed. All of a sudden, Lance pictured the dummy taken a swing at him so he easily dodged the punch and kicked the dummy in the head which broke his head off.

Lance slowly opened his eyes to realize that he actually did what he pictured.

"Whoa! What just happened?"

"You unleashed your true potential, all you have to do now is every time you are fighting; just try to relax so that you may put up more of a fight"

"Ok then, so now I could probably beat that goblin guy now huh?

"Umm well I'm not sure about beating him but you should be able to stand up a bit of a challenge for him"

"…..I take it that means I can thrash that sucker!! Hahaha!!"

"sigh he never learns"

On top of the Oscorp building was Norman Osborn who was sitting in his lounge room in the dark near the fire place reading a book where all of a sudden, his secretary comes in.

"Sir, more doses of the green formula are now ready for use" said the female secretary.

"How many more?"

"Hundreds more"  
"Hmmm that will do then for now" said Norman as he put his book down and got out of his seat and approach the wide window.

"That is until I find someone who is a challenge for me"

"Sir? What about Spider-Boy"

"It depends but I agree he will probably become my greatest rival" said Norman in an evil voice.


	4. Itsy Bitsy Spider

SPIDER-BOY

**Chapter 4: Itsy-Bitsy Spider**

**At the New York State University, Dr. Franklin Mormon was studying on how changing the sizes of molecules so that he could be recognized as a great scientist which has been his dream since he was 4.**

**Dr. Mormon was in his class trying to present his experiment on molecule size changing but sadly his teacher Dr. Connors was not impressed.**

"**Come on! Come on dammit, I swear it will work soon I just need more time" said Mormon after his latest attempt failed.**

"**I'm sorry Frank but we have given you enough time to make yourself prepared but I will have to fail you"**

"**No Please just give me one more chance, if I fail this class then my dream is demolished"**

"**I'm sorry but unless you can get it working by tomorrow, you fail"**

"**Fine then, it will be working by tomorrow"**

"**Ok then don't let me down, have a good day Frank"**

**Dr. Connors leaves the classroom where Mormon is there standing with determination in his eyes.**

"**I will succeed!"**

**Lance is sitting in an office where Dr.Curt Connors walks in.**

"**Ahhh you must be Lance"**

"**Yep and you must be Curt"**

"**Please just call me Doc"**

"**So what can I do for you Lance?"**

"**I want you to be my science tutor"**

"**Me? Why?**

"**Well my friend Peter Parker told me you were the best and I'm interested in Science so I thought you could teach me"**

"**Ahh yes Peter Parker, Good mate of mine"**

"**So are you gunna help me?"**

"**I won't I'm afraid coz I'm far too busy on campus but one of my students needs help with his experiment , how about you help him?"**

"**Ok then sure and once I help him then you can help me"**

"**Ok it's a promise"  
As they were talking, Mormon walks in to be surprised about the young boy being at a University.**

"**Ahhh Frank there's someone I would like you to meet. This Is Lance, Lance this is Frank Mormon"**

"**Nice to meet you" said Lance as he waited for Mormon to shake his hand.**

"**Yeah same here"**

"**Lance will be assisting you with your molecule changing experiment"**

"**That's quite fine Doc. I can do it myself"**

"**Non-sense my boy, it has to be done by tomorrow so you need all the help you can get"**

"**Fine then, lets get started then Lance"**

"**Umm ok then, catcha around Doc."**

"**Have fun guys" said Doctor Connors as Lance and Mormon left his lab.**

**Lance and Mormon walked into a dark and creepy lab with skeletons and weird devices that started to creep Lance.**

"**Welcome to my lab Lance"**

"**This is an umm nice lab but where's the light switch?"**

"**I prefer to not have any light in my lab because it will distract me and may serve as a consequence to my experiments" **

"**Ok then?" said Lance in confusion.**

"**And this my friend is the machine we will be working on" Said Mormon who was guiding Lance to a tall weird shaped machine.**

"**Wow, what's it do?**

"**It's meant to reduce every human molecules in a body to make that human smaller then normal?**

"**Ok now that's weird"**

"**It might be to you but to me….its science."**

"**So umm who are you gunna test in on?"**

"**Why do you think you're here my boy?" said Mormon with an evil grin on his face.**

"**Ohh no sorry Doc but Doctor Connors only said to help you not to experiment on anything"**

"**But if you do this then you are helping me"**

"**True but its dangerous I'm only a teenager"**

"**Come now Lance, don't make me have to force you"**

"**Force me, I think you may have some trouble handling me doc"**

"**Haha my dear boy, I aint gunna touch you that's what insane people do"**

"**PHEW that's good then"**

"**But I didn't say anything about my machines touching you" said Mormon with a smile.**

"**Wha..!" said Lance as 2 robots grabbed him from behind and took him 2 a sit. They tied him up with strong black rubber tightly and aimed the machine at Lance.**

"**Urgg-Urgg, You don't have to do this Mormon, it's insane!" yelled Lance.**

"**It's for science my dear boy, I have waited 35 years for this moment and nothing is going to stop me now!!"**

"**You're….your insane"**

"**I prefer to be called….Molecule"**

**Mormon pressed a red button which started up the machine. The machine stated to run faster and faster until it zipped out a red laser on Lance who started to get smaller and smaller until no one could see him.**

"**Arghh!!"**

"**Where'd he go?"**

"**Hmmm?" oh my god it worked! I'm a genius! Hahahaha"**

**Lance started to come to while laying on an over larged chair.**

"**Huh? Where am I? And where is Mormon?"**

**Lance started to look around in confusion until he nearly slipped off the end of the chair.**

"**What the..?, Oh my god I'm tiny!! He's machine must of worked , how am I supposed to get back to normal so Spider-Boy can handle Molecule?"**

"**That machine is too big for me to transfer myself back to normal so I need someone who can…wait a minute…M.J!!"**

"**All I need to do is go back to the apartment and get her to help me" said Lance as he was slowly climbing down the chair and running towards the door.**

"**Let's hope I don't get stuck under the crack of the door"**

**Lance started to slide under the door barely able to fit and reached the other door. Lance got back on his feet and looks left and right in the hallway then he goes left towards the elevators.**

**M.J was sitting at a table at the apartment with a coffee and some papers.**

"**sigh" said m.j in boredom as she looked at the clouds out the window.**

"**How did you train yourself Pete, I need your help badly and so does Lance….Wait a minute, Lance should be home by now" said M.J talking to herself.**

**Lance is trying to jump as high as he can to reach the elevator but has little success.**

"**Man puff puff how the heck am I gunna get out of here?"**

**DING said the elevator which was opening up with a passenger inside. Molecule walked out the elevator and spotted Lance on the ground.**

"**Huh? Trying to escape are we, well I can't let you go just yet my master plan hasn't even begun yet" said Molecule as he pecked Lance up and started to walk back to his lab.**

"**What's your master plan Mormon?"**

"**Well my boy , for years I have been picked on by people who were more superior and "bigger" then me so for a little revenge I thought I could turn everyone into itsy bitsy specimens and make me more superior then them!"**

"**I understand what you're going through but you can't blame everyone in the world for what happened to you"**

"**True but they saw me getting bullied and they didn't help so a little payback would be nice"**

"**You can't….."**

**Before Lance could finish his speech, M.J walked in the door and turned on the light to find Molecule standing there.**

"**Can I help you?"**

"**Umm yes I was looking for a teenage boy named Lance, have you seen him around?"**

"**I'm afraid I haven't my dear"**

"**M.J I'M IN HEAR, IN THE GLASS BOTTLE!!!" yelled Lance but M.J couldn't hear him.**

**Then Lance started to bang the bottle to make a small tapping noise which he hoped M.J would notice.**

**Suddenly M.J heard the small tapped and looked at the bottle where she noticed Lance.**

"**Lance?" whispered M.J to herself**

"**Umm anyways please let me no if you see Lance around" said M.J as she was moving closer to the bottle and suddenly pretended that she accidentally knocked to over the desk which set Lance freely.**

"**Oops! My bad" said M.J before she kicked Molecule in the shins and uppercut him which knocked him onto the floor.**

"**Why the hell are you…tiny?"**

"**Long Story just take me over to that machine over there"**

**M.J picked Lance up and placed him in the centre of an x where the machine was pointing.**

"**Ok now press the red button"**

**M.J pressed the red button but once she did Molecule grabbed her from behind and through her onto a desk which broke on impact.**

"**How dare you even try to rescue your friend! Now I'm afraid I have to annihilate you"**

"**Give it your best shot!"**

"**Oh the little girl has no brains , well I guess I don't have to clean up any splattered brains when I blow you in the head!"**

"**Ummm excuse me" said a figure behind Molecule**

"**What the…."  
"Mental Centre is that way!" said Spider-Boy as he uppercut Molecule in the jaw which sent him flying.**

"**Aghh how dare you!"**

"**How dare I? You're the one who kidnapped a teenager!"**

"**You…You misunderstood I was only gunna…ummm?"**

"**Nice excuse…I think"**

"**Wait , don't hurt me…please?"**

"**Let me think about that….Nah I like punching you"**

**Spider-Boy punched Molecule twice in the face which sent him flying to the wall and knocking him out.**

"**Great job for a rookie"**

"**Thanks….we better get out of here before the cops show up"**

"**Yeah"**

**M.J hoped on the back of Spider-Boy as he leaped out of the window slinging towards there apartment**

**Dr. Connors is with the police who is apprehending Molecule.**

"**You gunna be alrite Doc.?" Said one of the officers**

"**Yeah I'll be fine , he shouldn't be hard to replace thanks officer"**

**The Police left the office towards there car. Doctor Connors looked up in the sky and saw a faint image of Spider-Man amongst the clouds and smiled.**

"**I see you have passed the torch, don't worry buddy I'll watch over him for you" said Doctor Connors smiling as he left the office.**


End file.
